


Landing

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like you're a birthday present when your girlfriend gives you attention in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riddlertrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlertrash/gifts).



> This is an early birthday present for a friend of mine who really loves this pairing. Hope you enjoy it!

Harley Quinn giggled and squirmed on the bed. As she felt a calloused hand run over her naked chest, she moaned. It was obvious how committed Poison Ivy was to her gardens, and Harley loved it. Almost as much as she loved the woman leaning over her, feeling her up in her polka dot pajamas. "Gee, I didn't think you liked it when we were all lazy like this," she murmured, whimpering as a nipple was circled slowly.

"That's because I'm usually not this tired," mused the doctor, her eyes drooping a bit. She shook her head, ready to lean back in before Harley had her pinned with her back to the bed.

"Wouldn't kill ya to have me on top, would it?" The clown giggled, seating herself on the hips as she began to undo Poison Ivy's front. 

The botanist's chest filled with air, only exhaling after her robe was undone, making her shiver slightly as the silk rubbed down her body. "You got it," she tried in an awful Brooklyn accent, making her blush when Harley cackled. 

Delighted at Poison Ivy's interpretation, Harley leaned down to kiss her. The light pecks became deeper once her blond hair was grabbed. Their eyes met between breaks for air, making them both giggle.

Poison Ivy quirked a well done brow, "How about you show me how much you love running that tongue?" She gave a grin when Harley Quinn caught on, enjoying the reddened face in caused. "You think you can do that?" She wondered, petting through the locks that weren't trapped in the pigtails.

"Ooh, you know it!" Exclaimed Harleen, kissing her girlfriend before letting her head get dragged down to the chest. A nipple was taken into the eager mouth through the thin lace bra, shivering at a yank to her hair, "Gee, Pamela, you're really into being a power bottom, huh?"

"I'm really into making you an obedient girl," retorted Pamela, knowing that was true, too. She reached behind her with her free hand to unhook her bra, finding Harley beat her to it. "Well, well..."

The blond grabbed the newly freed breasts to run her face between them with a grin. "You sure are fun! I love these things. Do you think they'd jiggle more on heists if you didn't wear a bra?"

Poison Ivy blushed at how childish Harley was being, and yet it enticed her. As if Harley were doing this charade to keep her feeling powerful. "Is that the question you needed to ask right now? That tongue isn't being used for what I want, and it's not making me happy."

"Sorry!" Harley moved her face so she could lap at the nipples eagerly. Sucking one into her mouth, she cooed slightly when she noticed Poison Ivy move her hands to drag along the sheets. "Feel good?" She breathed, gladly taking an upper hand for the time being.

Eyes slipping closed, Ivy gave off noises as she felt the mouth move to the other nipple. The teasing hand moved down to trace her finger around the navel, Harley clearly enjoying the shivering. "Baby, come on," she breathed, curious as to how Harley would continue.

The smaller woman scooted her upper body down to dip her tongue into the navel, blowing into it and giggling. "I want it to be a secret!" Pouted Harleen, who knew the hands gripping the sheets could return to her hair. Led by that thought, she kissed over the underwear's waistband before getting off the bed.

Poison Ivy watched Harley's remaining clothing hit the floor, smiling softly at the nature-themed underwear that dropped, "Good choice."

"Thanks! My super beautiful girlfriend bought them for me!" Harley practically dove back into bed, nuzzling into the breasts again before earning a throat clearing. "Sheesh, forgot I was under a time limit." Scooting back down between the legs, Harley waiting for the bed's squeaking to stop annoying her before she nuzzled her face into the crotch.

At first it didn't do much, but Ivy moaned when Harley's nose seemed to know where to find the clit. Pamela felt her chest as the tongue got involved, causing the wetness that was appearing over the pussy to look more lewd. "Harleen..."

With her name being used, the clown tugged the panties aside, sucking at the peeping clit. She buried her face in, earning reluctantly vocal noises from her lover. A finger came up to begin to play at the entrance, making Poison Ivy press Harley Quinn back so she could tug off the lace underwear. Her legs came around the head to trap Harley there.

Harley didn't seem to mind her position. In honesty, she looked very content licking and fingering the pussy offered before her. Poison Ivy did her best not to feel so pent up, eventually unwrapping her legs from around the back, "Harley... How about I do something for you?"

"Like what?" Harley Quinn breathed, sitting up on her knees, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Ivy patted her face to give Harley a hint, grinning slowly when she noticed the woman moving up to where she could be on her knees above the slender face. "Now you have to stay there until you beg."

The clown whined slightly as she felt a tongue tap at her clit a moment, but followed the rules once she composed herself. "Oh please, please!" She batted her eyes, giving a grin only she would find a sweet demeanor. 

"Come on, baby, I know you know how," Pamela murmured, grabbing the plump ass, and squeezing it until she got a gasp and moan.

"Please, honey, I really wanna sit on your face. You make me feel so good!" Grabbing the headboard as she felt the hands move to her hips, Harleen slowly made her descent to place her pussy over the tongue. Her legs shook as Poison Ivy made sure to stay gentle on the clit at first, only going faster when she noticed the legs clamping onto either side of her head. "Yes!"

"Mm..." The villain pleased her fellow offender by swirling a finger where her stationed tongue couldn't reach, slowly dipping it into the wet cavern to get a drawn out groan. Curling it as if beckoning Harley, she chuckled slightly as how wobbly her girlfriend was getting. 

Harley frowned through her pants when she peered back to find Poison Ivy touching herself, "Wait, I can do-" Her head fell forward into the headboard when Ivy spanked her. She whined when the feelings stopped, getting dragged down to have her head rest on the pillow next to Poison Ivy's, "Hey! I'm okay."

"Don't scare me like that," the redhead practically shouted over Harley's words. She scoffed and wiped her fingers on the sheets before placing her hand on the irritated forehead, "You better not have a mark later. I'll feel even worse."

Giggling, Harley grabbed the hand to interlace their fingers, "Hey, no big deal! It felt like it was my birthday down there." Her head tilted slightly to allow Poison Ivy to nuzzle her face into her neck, trying but feeling like she failed to understand how to make her girlfriend better. Harley knew she already had.


End file.
